1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to voltage generators, and more particularly to voltage generators with ramp rate control.
2. Related Art
Voltage generators are used for a variety of purposes in semiconductor devices. Often these voltage generators are only used during portions of the operation of the semiconductor device. One example is non-volatile memories that require high voltages for program and erase operations. In this type of application it is beneficial to have the voltage generator provide the desired voltage quickly. It is also useful to have control over the supplied voltage that is to be used and for the supplied voltage to not introduce noise into the system. Thus, low ripple, which is difficult in generated voltages, is beneficial. These considerations are also relevant in nearly all voltage generators.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in achieving a voltage generator that quickly provides the desired voltage while avoiding high ripple.